Why had destiny plague me?
by Dark Videl
Summary: Gohan’s a demi Saiyan of earth with the gang! Videl’s a full blood princess of New Vegeta…Earth and New Vegeta…rival!Here were outcast on planet Earth “Monsters! Saiyan beast!but will destiny make the humans and saiyans’ be FORCED to... [Dropped]
1. Default Chapter

**_Why has destiny …plague me?"_**

_Chapter one: A day in the life as a normal teenage girl!_

A/N: Don't own DB/Z/GT!_ ~Dark Videl out! If 'ya wanna flame me go right ahead! I may be human but I can be a demi-saiyan too! Also I'm wer-wer sensitive! Email me at Ssfidel@aol.com tell me what I gotta work at if the nicest way possible! Give me my positives and negatives!_

_Summary:__ Gohan's a demi Saiyan of earth with the gang…Videl's a full blood…princess of New Vegeta…Earth and New Vegeta…rivals…Here were outcast on planet Earth "Monsters! Saiyan beast!"…but will destiny make the humans and saiyans' be FORCED to lend a hand to the other to banish the evil of Frieza's "YOU ARE AN INFERIOR RACE!! YOU MUST PERISH!!!" destiny has felled upon the reviling races…technology and power is all that cunts…not love…_

**_"Why has destiny… plague me?"_**_ Gohan and Videl ….PG-13…** "YOU CAN'T SIDE WITH ON!! YOU DARE BETRAY YOUR OWN KIND?"**_

**_Warnings: Maybe lime themes!_**

**_A/U—Romance and Humor! _**

**_+++++++++++++ Son's house++++++++++_**

Gohan closed his eyes.

That dream still came back.

A girl…

Watching him…

She said she was waiting for him…

Strange as it was he sensed her ki in his sleep…

Massive it was like him when he was eleven…

He tossed and turned.

**_++++++++++Else Where++++++++++++_**

Her mom had perished against a mad man.

She had died protecting her!

Why hadn't she been strong enough?

Now she was along…

It wasn't fair…

They promised to be together FOR-EVER…

The cold winds cut across her face.

Nothing compared to this loneliness…

She felt lost…alone…deserted…

And she was left alone…

Born alone…no father…

And will remain alone…

It was scaring…

She hated to be alone…

But that's what she found had happened!

Did her father really love her?

Then why'd he abandoned her?

For what?

Did he hate her so he wanted NOTHING to do with her?

She HAD to forget this…

Put it behind her…

But WHY did it hurt her so to think about him?

The man who left her…AND her mother alone…

Her mother…

She DIDN'T deserve a death like that!

The way she screamed meeting death right in the face…

Why?

For what?  
HOW COULD SOMEONE BE SO-SO-SO EVIL? HOW?

It hurt SO much!

She wished it was her!

The memories…they plague her mind…her life…her EVERY action…

It was terrible...scaring…such a dark feeling that forever will surround her…

And yet it was consoling…

"In the darkness…there's no one to hurt you…" She said softly…

**_++++++++++++++++Later+++++++++++++++++_**

All she wanted was someone to talk to…

Someone to help her…

A Friend…someone to hold her at night…

To tell her everything was ok…

But she had nothing…every small warm memory was replaced by her mother's death and her father's abandoning…

NEVER had she felt so much HATE for the man who killed her another and the MAN who left them alone…to see darkness…and death like NEVER before…

She swore one day she would slay the man who slay her mother and the man who helped left her mother… it was all so overwhelming to her…at four losing her father forever…and at six her mother's death…

She had been drifting space for over twelve years in search of the killer and abandoner…men of her cheerless tears…she referred them as…the destroyers of her childhood happiness…

She bowed before the gave and closed her eyes.

"Videl…" a female voice howled in the winds.

She snapped and opened her eyes.

She looked about.

"You MUST release…release…" the voice moaned of sorrow.

She looked…

A figure…

Cherry blooms encircled about.

IT WAS HER MOTHER!!!!

All the hatred of the man slayer and her father wished away!

She ran towards her and gasped when she tried to hug her.

She went RIGHT though.

Videl sniffed and fell to the grass…

She was seeing things AGAIN!!! 

"I KNEW IT!!! It's too good to be TRUE!!! Why?" she looked up her mother was smiling.

"Videl" she spoke.

Videl looked frighten her images NEVER spoke!

"Don't be alarmed little one…it's me…but I can speak to you…I may and cannot touch you…you either darling…you have a mission to complete" she looked at her daughter. "Will you accept it?"

Videl nodded with her hand wiping her many tears. "Y-Yes mother I shall…"

**_+++++++++++++++++++Later++++++++++++++++++++++++_**

She didn't WANT her mother to be sad…no…but this mission…she agreed.

She sniffed more.

"STOP BEING A BABY VIDEL! YOU'RE A GROWN GIRL!!! BE TOUGH" her mother said sternly "I love you…and always will…but THIS mission…YOU HAVE NO choice BUT to do…don't let temptation get in the way…only this WAY shall you get what you seek…" and she vanished with the shooing of the soft winds…

**_++++++++++++++++++ Next Day++++++++++++++++++++_**

Gohan sighed he along with the Z-fighters had sensed something in the atmosphere…but it vanished as soon as it was felt.

It was Calculus with Mr. Tunic! A.K.A. Mr. boring as most students said.Gohan would daydream about that girl he always saw in his dreams BUT NEVER see her or her face…It was funny…and yet arousing to the demi-saiyan! 

The sky still amazed the demi saiyan….it's colors changed as did his moods along with it! Purples, reds, indigos, pinks, blues, navy's, gingerly's, ceruleans, just so many that it made for a sight to behold.

The moon…he remembered….it was different…blues and pinks…so many colors…it was unnatural….yet so beautiful….it cast a heavenly glow upon the girl…all he knew was she had glistening black hair, glittering rosy lips, creamy-ivory skin, strong and her eyes glowed. 

How he just dreams about her day AND night…

"Gohan" Erasa nudged him.

"Hum?" He blinked.

"Aw, Mr. Son am I BOR-ING YOU?" Mr. Tunic asked sternly "Answer the problem?"

"Well, of COURSE you're boring me?" he snapped.

Everyone gasped.

"I meant 693=M sir" Gohan said trying to keep clam. 

**_+++++++++++++++++That night+++++++++++++++++_**

"*…I know that she's waiting for me…somewhere…somehow… I JUST wish I could just find her...*"

And as if Dende himself heard it…the stars twinkled and shined all night.

**_+++++++++++++++++ Next Day++++++++++++++_**

Winter…so that's what these humans called it?

The cold biting your neck.

Turning your hands blue…

But it WASN'T nowhere near as cold or as HOT as it is HERE compare to where she came from…

The summers where merciless….200 degrees and in the winter-566…only servants of low power levels of selfish and evil masters died!

The population was more here…  

This white substance…she would have to bring back to study later.

She placed a stray black hair behind her ears. The white substance glittered in her shiny hair.

"Nice touch" she said.

**_++++++++++++++++++++Capsule corps. ++++++++++++++++++++++_**

Bulma typed on her computer busily.

"Bulma dear," Mrs. Briefs called.

"Hum??"  
 "Bull-MA" she called.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT? DENDE!!!" she yelled smacking her laptop close.

"Oh there's that tempter again! Gosh! You and Veggie's been married awfully long huh" She blinked.

"ONLY EIGHT AND A HALF YEARS!!!"

"And Here I was thinking you two just live and sleep together unmarried! Who would have guess" she shrugged. 

"WHAT DID YOU WANT?" she yelled.

"Gosh, I forgot oh well" she sang and twirled out of Bulma's lab.

Bulma ran her hand through her neatly cut hair and sighed. "THIS is gonna be a LONG visit THAT'S for sure!!!"

**_+++++++++++++++++++Later+++++++++++++++++++_**

Videl sighed. "*Plenty of time left*" she looked at the clock.

She was slipping…enjoying the planet was so much for her! 

The music….the people...and experiencing life as a NORMAL girl? Bizarre! She was dating this guy named Judoka! She didn't really like him…but something about him…she shrugged and sat at the café with him.

"Your food" the waiter served the two.

She remembered her first day as a normal girl.

She had to dress like them.

She wore loose khakis, sneakers and a long T-shirt.

"*So…this is the humanoid's daily routines? What's the difference between these specimens make?*"

The soft breeze blew her long black hair. "*Gosh, it's been really long since I caught some rays…traveling space makes me forget about it! So THIS is EARTH…and a teen girl's eye view hum…things I've only heard of from other elites…and reports…" she noticed two girls having ice-cream. "I never realized eating this stuff is sooo good and SO much fun!*" she tasted her ice-cream. "*Hum? What's this place?* Le chic and sweet galore" she blinked.

The door slide open. She blinked. "*Cool!*" it reminded her of her space ship door but it didn't open side to side but lift up!

"Oh you poor! Poor dear you need THE MOST ATTENTION WITH FASHION" a woman gasped and said in a French accent.

"*WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN???!!!! I COULD BLAST YOU INTO—whoops! Don't wanna blow my cover without finding Kakorat and Prince Vegeta!*" Videl straighten. 

"Come along dear"

"YES" Videl strained it out with annoyance present. 

**_+++++++++++++++Later++++++++++++++_**

"How about this one miss?" a woman with strawberry hair and green eyes squealed with joy.

Videl nodded and tried it on.

Every splendid curve was shown. Videl titled her head. Why not? She'll take them all. Her mother gave her what they call 'money' or 'zeni'! She had over fifty million, to use for the mission of successfulness! 

"That would be one thousand zeni miss, and ten zeni tax!" 

"Here" Videl handed her the money and received ninety zeni back and walked out in her new dress. She twirled a bit. It felt wonderful. The white dress with no back but was like a tube top shirt! The dress gave off a shimmering sparkle and made her glow even more. Her hair was now in one with a beautiful silvery ribbon and black high heels.  

"*I've always wanted to wear something like THIS!!! Look at my breasts! And my calved are sooo NICE and FIRM!!!*" she thought and then blinked "*Why are those males starring at me?*"

A woman carried her husband on her back and a little girl dragged her father and grandfather away.

"Here there sugar baby wanna hang out with big papa?" a large man with a long beard and beady eyes chuckled. Using her sensitive nose she KNEW he had been drinking… "*The poor, poor fool*" 

He touched her leg.

_{SLING}_

She growled with rage her ki spiked up as she powered up blowing the guy miles away. She brushed a stray hair away and sighed once more.

"YO!"

"Hum?" she blinked. 

****

**_++++++++++++++++LATER++++++++++++++++++_**

Gohan looked up at Vegeta who nodded.

"*So Vegeta sensed it too huh…I wished it stayed longer…*" Gohan thought.

**_++++++++++++++++LATER+++++++++++++++_**

"Haven't been waiting too long right?" the male asked. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

It was Judoka! 

"What's with the look?" he titled his head "Let's grab a bite to eat 'k?"

Videl gasped and leaned against the brick wall panicking. 

_{BA-DUMP!}_

_{BA-DUMP}_

_{BA-DUMP!}_

_{BA-DUMP}_

"Wait…is this…is this—a-a *PICK UP??? Hum? He doesn't seem like a pervert to me…but JUST in case I better keep my guard up!*"

**_+++++++++++++++++++++LATER++++++++++++++++++_**

Videl snapped out of her flashback and dug into her food. Though females don't usually eat as much as males from where she came from! It was good not to have to find and kill her own prey and meal. 

"Hungary much?" Judoka chuckled.

"*So this is what the humans call a-a 'date' huh*" she looked up. She looked at her watch "Oh! I gotta report back to HQ. I'll pretend to use the phone and then take out my scout-or!*" she nodded and got up "Oh silly me! I got to make a QUICK call"

"Who are you calling Anastasia?" She thanked Kami she gave him her middle name inside of her first!

"*BLASTED!!!!* Uh—err…well…oh, umm…you know! My mom! She's such a WORRYWART!!!" 

"Your acting PRETTY strange today Ana! You seem kind of…out of it! And NOW you won't even tell ME who you're calling Ana!"

She giggled. "Jud! I-I told you –my MOM! Chill out" she turned.

"Your mother passed away twelve years ago!" he snapped.

_{FOLLSOH DUM}_

Videl froze still…opps…

"YOU told ME that! Why are you playing these games Ana?" Judoka continued.

She gulped.

"—Hum…I-I meant…my mother-in-law heh" she scratched her hair.

"I'M NOT LAUGHING ANA!!!! HOW LONG HAVE WE'VE BEEN GOING OUT?????!!!!!!!!!"  He yelled.

She blinked and looked at her watch. "Hummmm…let's see…um…one …two…three…? AH! Three hours" she beamed. 

"THREE MONTHS!!!"

"WHA? *Have I been here THAT long? Eerie…*" she paused in surprise-ment and sweat-dropped.  

"NOW ANA!" he yelled in a strained clam voice with her confusing expression that was OUT of the window! "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!! AND IT BETTER BE GOOD TOO!! OR ELSE IT WILL BE THE END!!!!" he slammed the table.

She tilted her head. "*Gosh* the end of what Judoka?" 

_{SLASH}_

Judoka was speechless…stunned…and his eyes small…

She giggled. "Are we outta time for this date thingy?" 

**_Narrator:_** What's this? Has Ana …Videl gone crazy? Her boyfriend…is gonna have himself a COW!!!

**A/N:** Well what do you think? And NO she's NOT an air head she experimenting Earth! He attitude to get major P*SSED will arrive the next chappie! ~Dark Videl over and out!

**Toonmai dude:** Yeah baby another exceptional, thrilling and humorist episode of romance! 


	2. Chapter Two:

**_Why has destiny...Plague me…?" _**

_Chapter two: A **normal teen girl in a**** normal relationship? **_

_A/N: Don't own DBZ! ~Dark Videl out! If 'ya wanna flame me go right ahead! I may be human but I can be a demi-saiyan too! Also I'm wer-wer sensitive! Review and tell me what I gotta work the **nicest way possible! Give me my positives and negatives!**_

**_P.S. look out for some sections where young kids under 13 shouldn't think about …if you know what I mean: Wink: and they shouldn't be reading this in the FIRT place!!! : Glares: 12 ok but 10 nuah! _****_NO WAY_****_! BE MATURE!_******

_Summary: Gohan's a demi Saiyan of earth with the gang…Videl's a full blood…princess of New Vegeta…Earth and New Vegeta…rivals…Here were outcast on planet Earth "Monsters! Saiyan beast!"…but will destiny make the humans and saiyans' be FORCED to lend a hand to the other to banish the evil of Frieza's "YOU ARE AN INFERIOR RACE!! YOU MUST PERISH!!!" destiny has felled upon the reviling races…technology and power is all that cunts…not love…_

_"Why has destiny… plague me?" Gohan and Videl ….PG-13… "YOU CAN'T SIDE WITH ON!! YOU DARE BETRAY YOUR OWN KIND?"_

**_Warnings: Maybe lime themes!_**

**_A/U—Romance and Humor! _**

+++++++++++++++++++Café which is in West City ++++++++++++++++++

"Ok…OK" Judoka rubbed his temples "For three" he held up three fingers "LONG- LONG months Ana…we kept this …innocent…practically…and BASICALLY!! And this makes it so unnatural!" he slammed his fist on the table "But I am STILL a MAN DAMMIT"

Videl didn't care what he said she continued to stuff her face. She nodded and added a good 'yes' or 'totally' once in a while. "Get it?" he asked. She gulped her soda down "Uh-uh! Right. Gotcha" He smiled at her.

"Ana…when you where dressed like this today…I was pleased…you are so beautiful…and so I thought…maybe…you remembered our promise?"

Her blush vanished and she cocked her head to the side "ah—promise Jud?"

"You weren't gonna go home tonight" he said simply with a sly smirk. She squeaked and dropped her fork it went _{KLATCLER}_ on her plate. "B-But I go-got school tomorrow ….and…ah yeah" she said with a nervous gesture.

"Dear Ana…why tomorrow's SATURDAY!!!"

She froze…damn.

"Uh…heh....so uh...what did you have in mind Ka?"

"There you go AGAIN Ana! You're avoiding the issues!  You HATE me…is THAT IT?" he roared.

_{TWITCH}_

Her body flew to him in a hugging embrace.

"NOOOO! *Wha? M-MY body's reacting to him!!! …on its own…crazy…how strange this body of mine works…*"

+++++++++++++++CITY++++++++++++

"This way" Judoka smiled and pulled Videl.

Videl gasped "Wait up your gonna pull my hand right off *FAD CHANCE! NOT WITH SUCH A WEAK GRIP YOU WON'T!*"

On the red building it read:

**Rest**_---4000 Zeni_

**Lodging**_---6000 Zeni_

**_Hotel Motel Huba-HUBA_**

_Am __9:30__~_8:00 Pm____

"Wow What a cute place!" she gasped "Huh?" she blinked "A-a Motel…Isn't that a--"

++++++++++++++Motel+++++++++++++++

She landed on the bed giggling "What a comfy bed JUD! And this mattress is so firm! And--" she looked at him.

He stared at her.

She gasped she saw see it coming…

Her ki soared high as she blew him away with her energy. She took off in the dust.

He groaned "Damn...what a girl…I hope she doesn't DUMP me…maybe I can on a BIT TOO strong…hum…"

++++++++++++++++++Outside the motel+++++++++++++++++++

It began to rain as Videl sat by the steps of a store.

A couple laughed and walked by enjoying each other's company.

She cried. Why did she? He was only another stupid human!!!

"What's wrong?" a voice asked.

"Go away" she snapped.

"I'm not going" he said and sat beside her.

"FINE" she snarled.

"You don't have to be so mean about it…I was just trying to help! Keeping things bottled up ISN'T good for 'ya"

"What would YOU know?" she placed a hand in her bang.

"Gosh you're mean"

"What's an understatement!" she chuckled slightly.

"You're kidding me"

"No really" she turned and smiled. "*What the heck! Why am I smiling?*" she turned away.

"You got a nice smile! You should smile more often"

She blushed now. "I—err…"

He laughed. "Nervous and shocked huh"

"I guess you're not the shy type I take it"

"Nun-ah! It depends! You shouldn't be sad! I should be sad seeing you sad…uh wait"

She giggled. "You're something else"

She smiled at him again. "*Why can't I stop smiling at him? He's so cute…he looks about my age…but he might think I'm younger than him…or older…anything far from his age…* H-How old are you?"

"Hum? I just turned 19 last week"

She beamed.

"Ah and what's your age miss?"

She blushed. "I—err"

"Whoops! That's rude of me I didn't mean to"

"No…it's ok" she waved it way "I'm, 18 and ¼" she grinned "To be exact"

"I haven't seen you around"

"I—I—I just moved here…yeah that's it…*WHOPPS!* I mean I just got here... *THREE MONTHS TO BE EXACT!* How 'bout you?"

"It's my first year at high school"

"You're freshmen? But your---"

"No! No! I was home-schooled most of my life! That's all! I-I didn't mean to confuse you"

"Yeah I get that a lot" she said.

"So…uhm not to pry but why where you crying back there?"

"I—it's my boyfriend…"

Gohan's heart sank.

She had someone…

"I was totally preoccupied with my mission—err my job that I forgot how long we've been dating...and: blush: m-my promise to him…" 

"Huh? Promise"

Videl played with her fingers "That-which…..that we'd sleep together…"

"Your not a"

"YES! I mean I still am"

Gohan sat back up. "Err…o-ok"

"How bout you?"

"Hum?"  
"Are you a-still a-a"

"Of course I am"

"Sorry I didn't mean"

"It's ok! Everyone in school is talking about I gotta lose it…by the prom"

"What is this 'prom' thing you speak of?"

"Well it's where people talk…uhm drink…dance mostly…catch up…kiss…and others have s-se"

She tilted her head "What are you talking about?"

"S-S-Se"

"Please if you be as sooo kind as to SPIT IT OUT!!!!"

"SEX! THERE I SAID IT! HAPPY?" he said hysterically.

"As a matter of fact yes I am" she smiled.

He blushed and sat down "Err…yeah uhm sex…yeah…" he sat Indian style. 

"What's sex?" she blinked.

"Eh-ay" he fell over. "Ugh…uf!"

"Mr.? Mr.? You ok?" she blinked.

He sat up once more "UH…fine…fine…" 

"So what is sex?"

"It's when-when a man and a woman…have intercourse…and sexually…so...uhm…yeah"

"Can you show me?"    

"WHA? HECK NO!!!"

"WHY NOT? HOW AM I TO BELIEVE YOU WITHOUT PHYSCIAL PROOF UNLESS IT'S A DARN LIE!!!!" she then bit on her thumb nail angrily.

": blush: I-I can't show you…I would lose my"

"So what? You said you WANTED TO BEFORE---"

"WOULD YOU STOP PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH?"

"WELL THEN SHOW ME? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL! WE'RE ALL THE SAME?"  
 "LISITEN TO ME!!!! YOU SOUND LIKE MY DAD!!! I'M A GUY YOUR NOT!!!"

"And your point is?"

"This isn't going anywhere unless I show you right?"

"NOPE" she grinned.

"I-I still can't"  
She frowned "Then WHAT can YOU show me about the prom thing here and now?"

"Dancing?"

"NO!" she stuck out her tongue with a sour expression "Nuah! Something else!"

"WE could get something to drink maybe"

"No"

"Uhm…well there's dancing…talking...where kidding doing that…uhm…dancing…drinks…uhm…se-se—intercousre...uhm kissing and there's"

"THAT ONE! Kissing! Show me that one!"

"Huh? Bu-but"

"That or the se-se intercourse" she mocked Gohan's stuttering.

"Fine" he grunted the blushed "I-I never done this before …so…Hummmm…"

"You're so immature" she sighed.

"AM NOT! I'm NOT the only ONE! Have YOU kissed anyone?"

"WELL OF COURSE! WHO WOULDN'T I KISS?"

"Really…? Interesting…name one"

"I—I---: blush:"

"Ah-ha! See I told 'ya!"  

She fumed "JERK!!!" she stood angrily and began to storm off. 

She didn't care she didn't have an umbrella. 

She ran from the bridge they sat under.

Gohan stared at her.

She cried once more but with the rain washing it away.

-----------------Flashback-----------------

"Momma! Look! Look at that it's beautiful….it looks like a nice place…to live" Chibi Videl giggled.

"Yes...it IS a nice place to live…but it's filled with inferior creatures of powers compared to ours!" her mother said "Don't let temptation get in your way of greatness…little one…"

"Yes mother…."

------------------Flashback----------------------

_And that includes love…right mother?_ Everywhere Videl went something reminded her of home…her duties…but couldn't THAT wait just a BIT longer? She KNEW she'd NEVER escape her lonesomeness… she never regretted ANYTHING in her life…and WHY should she? 

She couldn't believe she was in LOVE with—with a human!!! That was UNHEARD OF…and yet…she couldn't say 'no' to feeling something for him…that boy was strange…she didn't even know his name…and yet...she kissed him…not a innocent kiss...a kiss of true love…Want…lust…love?

"*I can't believe…I MUST NOT BELIEVE IT…because if I did…I'd be lost…*" she vanished in the rain……………

+++++++++++++LATER++++++++++

The skies grew darker…the rain more furious…the reports say that a hurricane may come within hours of West City! Videl ran until she could now longer...she was hunger…starving…tired…really sleepy… "*I MUST keep going…for my mother...For MY PEOPLE!!!! I will not fail them now!*" she groaned and got up. She scrapped her knee. "*Dammit!*" she thought. "*They're counting on ME! I'm the last one…*"

Her views became blurry…everything seemed upside down…she felt that she could keel over! 

Something caught her by the waist. "Hum?" she looked. It was that JERK! She moved from him, her scraped knee pained her and made the chase a dragging and walking one.

She fell again to her knees. He offered her his hand. She smacked it away. Her hair clamped onto her forehead. Her face was flushed, and her clothes damp.

"Please…I'm worried about you…"

"I-I can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Yes…"

"But how can I be sure…?"

He placed her on her feet facing him. Her eyes shimmered with his. The rain gave their eyes a certain feeling…

He rests a hand upon her cheek tenderly. It was so soft (FACE PERVS) and yet screaming to be pinched when she smiled. She had the cutest dimples…like a baby…

Her eyes shimmered with the rain dripping off her glittery black hair. 

Her cerulean eyes …they where so beautiful…and yet…different then any hues of blue he had ever seen…

His lips neared her…her breathing increased.

Why was SHE afraid?

She looked at his eyes…he showed love…but he was a HUMAN for crying out loud! She couldn't…she MUSTN'T!! 

But all of that was gone…only the two where existing…in the great moment of bliss…the rain creating a lovely melody! 

He brushed his lips against her…the sweet magic…

His tongue asked for access…so let him in…their tongues battles it out…

He broke the kiss his hand still on her cheek as they stared intimately at the other…they didn't care if it was raining Gokus' and Vegetas' in pink tutus!

Son their lips were together again…all sorrow left them….Videl was happier than she had EVER been in the last TWELVE YEARS!!! She never knew love like this…it was so unreal…and yet real at the same time…this fluttery feeling…how to describe it…she didn't know…or care as long as they where together…

He broke the kiss sitting on the bench and she sat in his lap one of her legs resting on the bench and the other on the floor. She placed her head on his chest and he took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. "I love you…"

"Love me?" she moved away from him "I'm so sorry…I hate talk like that…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"No…it wasn't your fault…I fear that it won't last…that one of us may perish without warning…I can't take that risk…I'm sorry…I don't hate YOU...its just m-my…*DON'T LET YOUR FEELINGS CLOUD YOUR JUDEMENT VIDEL!!!*" Images of saiyans children starving…images of a woman…and other figures. "*MY-MY DUTIES!!!!*" she ran off and stormed off.

"…what a girl…a pity I don't know your name…" Gohan said with a sly smile.

+++++++++++++++Son's House+++++++++++++++++

Gohan looked at himself in the mirror seeing Videl in the rain like before…and then sighed.

"Did she not trust him? He could keep a secret! He was an alien…he raised an eyebrow… well half anyways! Bummer!

Maybe she was shy...yeah maybe…but then again…could HE trust HER to tell HER he wasn't…normal…well abnormal ½! Bizarre! It was funny! HIM! The guy who defeated Cell and a genius afraid and confused about women! 

It still hurt…to be left in the dark...he wanted to be with HER…he wanted to KNOW her! But he hadn't sensed or seen her! Maybe he was over reacting! It's only been two hours! Maybe he was in love? Maybe…the thing she said about love…that hurt too…maybe she didn't want some guy who was a geek or a 'jerk' as she said! But she kissed him…a kiss of pity…no…a kiss of want…closer…love? Maybe!

OK! This was getting way too confusing! "Ok! Women in general are just confusing and not meant to be understood! Case closed" he said and sat on his bed with a grunt…though he felt as if he knew her…years ago…

"Help me…" a female voice whispered in the winds.

"*Help you how?*" he thought.

I don't understand her at ALL! 

+++++++++++++LATER+++++++++++++

Videl sighed…she WOULDN'T CRY! NOT NOW AND NOT EVER! She had tears that wanted to leave…but won't be allowed…didn't it show weakness…at least to her people…she couldn't! HER PRIDE WOULDN'T ALLOW THAT AND NEITHER WOULD SHE!!

She had never been kissed…not like that …she had never been love…not like that in …years…she wanted him to be close to her…share her secret…to be held…she wanted to be with him…but he was a HUMAN! No matter WHAT she did…no way…there was only ONE WAY… she hated to do it…it was wrong…and against her beliefs of her people! 

+++++++++++++++Months Later+++++++++++++++

It was the day Cell had died…it hurt so much…and yet where he least expect it…she was there…

She looked at him...the wind blew their hair…softly…his eyes emotionless…she ran to him and hugged him...he didn't hug her…she thought he'd be thrilled…she began to fell rejected now…now more than EVER IN HER LIFE!!! Her eyes shimmered with tears.

"Hug me…hold me please Gohan…" she sniffed. His eyes emotionless…sad… "That sad face…I can't bare it anymore…why are you…TELL ME! I NEED to know…Don't you love me...?" she hugged him again sniffing holding him tightly "If you Do…your body is supposed to TELL me…Tell me…"

"That is not my feeling...it isn't a feeling I own…I cannot tell you what I cannot feel" he said softly. She gasped her eyes small and shimmering then she buried her face in his chest sobbing "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HOW CAN YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME? Are you the type of MAN that would break a promise?"

_{Flooshh}_

She kissed him full on the lips… breaking the kiss she sniffed once more and wiped her tears softly. "You told me…you told me YOU LOVED ME…! If-If you love someone YOUR SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM!!!" she gasped she as doing the SAME thing…shutting him out…he was shutting her out…like she did him!

She placed her hand on his cheek "I love you…Forgive me…"

"Dad…"

Her eyes widen… "Wha?"

"Why did you leave me? …I KNEW I should have listened…now Goten NEVER had the chance …to have a father…I made mother miserable…I caused everyone pain and--"

What should she do? He was pouring out his soul to her…what? He thought she was…hi-his father…

"Gohan…It's NOT your fault…Your father did what was best…without his sacrifice…you may not be ALIVE now…don't let what he gave up…be a burden…to your future…the PAST is and WILL BE THE PAST…you don't have to forget him…just remember…it was destiny…it was meant to be…and nothing else…"she said softly.

He stood looking at her…it wasn't pity that drew him out…it wasn't his fear…it was her love for him that FINALLY reached him…reached him in the depth of his despair and sadness…the day he lost the man he cared for so much…the man…the man...his father…Son Goku…the man who he killed…his father…he had to accept it…his father was happy…maybe not as before….but still happy…and THAT was important right…? Hopefully it will plague him no longer………

++++++++++++++DREAM+++++++++++++

"Videl…Since you can't love me…I don't love you then…" Gohan got up.

"What? Wait NO!!!" she grabbed his arm. "You CANNOT! I DO LOVE YOU! I DO!"

"TRADTIOR! DESERTER!!!" Voices yelled.

Gohan vanished.

The scene went black.

Videl gasped floating in space of black.

"G-Gohan? No-No!" she cried.

"Videl! You…are a disgrace" her mother's voice screamed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" her planet exploded….then Earth…

Videl gasped now awoken her eyes small as she sweated. She panted hard "Nauh…what the…?" Something was Telling her…it was almost time…time…for her mission…and LOVE CANNOT GET IN THE WAY!!! She heard her mother's scolding her….she NEVER knew her father's voice…she sighed…when she does…that would be over…

+++++++++++++++++NEXT DAY+++++++++++++++++

"When am I going to learn to REALLY fight?" a small female voice cried.

"And THAT is the skill of a TRUE warrior…." A female voice answered. 

Videl looked about the city.

"LOOK! IT"S HURCULE!!!" a woman squealed with joy.

"Hercule?" a man looked.

"OMG!!! It's really him!" some female girl screamed with delight.

The streets filled with roars and screams of cheers.

"YA!!! I AM THE MAN!!!" Hercule posed and flexed his muscles making some females faint 

"He's sooo dreamy" some cheerleader gasped.

"He saved us from Cell" men roared with pride.

"HURCULE! HURCULE! WOO! GO!!! HURCULE! HURCULE! YOU'RE THE CHAMP!!" the crowds cheered.

"*What a pathetic human" Videl rolled her eyes.

Hercule's float (Things in parades) came to a sudden stop as he nearly fell out.

It was silent…the crowd blinked their arms still in the air…the wind blew and nothing moved.

"DAMMIT JOK WHAT"S THE FREAKING HOLD UP????!!!!" Hercule boomed. 

"S-sorry sir…" he replied with a British accent "uhm…it's…it's" the thirty year old male, who's quite slender stuttered and pointed to the front. 

Hercule snarled with outrage ad peered over "HUH? I'S A FREAKING GIRL MY GOSH! Probably a fan girl" he smirked proudly. "She's probably one o the WOMEN'S MEN you slept with!!!*"

"Where SUPPOSE to BE in Green's city NOW!!! Can't you READ THE MAP?" Hercule snapped.

"I CAN READ A MAP sir…SEE?"

Hercule cocked his head "THIS WAY!" he yelled.

"Sir…it's upside down…"

"Uh…yeah: Sweat drop: STILL I CAN STILL READ"

"SHUT-UP HUMAN" Videl snapped. She was fed up with this humanoid's boastful ways. She should snap his neck into two!

She peered at him closely…his EYES…there where like HERS…only hers was lighter…if she looked at her mother's and then his blended…they'd make the rare color of cerulean like hers…the rare color eyes for her race…

This human…was he…HE her…father…? That was insane… unlikely …he was so bulky…and WEAK…what could her MOTHER see…see in HIM…she couldn't SEE anything …maybe it was that her mother was a love sick fool…her mother was a genius...especially skilled in strategies… and battle…she was an expert in motherhood…

She blinked out of her thoughts…maybe…but Cell…she had done some research…even been to this place named 'Capsule Corps' nearly got caught…but she sensed …a strong force there…two to be exact. Maybe there where Kakorat and Vegeta!

"Are you going to move miss?" Jok blinked.

"NOT until I have a word with the 'champ'!" she said with great sarcastic. 

"And that would be?" Hercule turned from receiving a kiss from a fan woman.

"Did you have a child with a lady named Kikya?" Videl asked.

Hercule turned blue and froze "K-K-Kikya"

"YES, *that's WHAT I said*" she thought with annoyance. 

+++++++++++++++++++LATER++++++++++++++++++++

Videl knocked on the door of the Son's house…it was 12:00 (SMILES)! 

Gohan yawned and opened the door "Whose there…." He heard nothing and yawned "Oh well"

"Gohan" Videl said.

He gasped "YOU!" he covered his mouth 'Come in…"

TO BE CONT:

Narrator: WHAT Will happen…will Videl spill the beans…will Gohan? Will nature: Wink: take its course on these teens…? Find OUT!!!!

__________________*_________________

A/N: This next chappie will be a sad one! Tissues maybe…Sap maybe…a little lime theme…no…you'll be a be to tell though! Oh yeah! Bra's gonna be born soon…and some others things will happen! And two males Videl cherish…are about to leave her...maybe for-EVER!


End file.
